Natural Beauty
by CrueFan21
Summary: The morning after their wedding, is a blissful one for Anna and Kristoff. The latter of which notes a side of his new wife that she never noticed before.


Natural Beauty

**A/N: I consider this oneshot to be a spiritual successor to my other Frozen story "Sacred." I hope you like it. Credit for the Artwork goes to NightLite.**

* * *

When the sun poured through the window early that morning, Anna and Kristoff were lying in bed tougher, their arms wrapped around each other. They had just spent their first night as a married couple. It was a night full of passionate lovemaking, symbolizing their undivided devotion to each other. As Kristoff opened his eyes, he was staring straight into the face of his beloved wife. On cue, Anna opened her own eyes, smiling at him in return.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning to you," Kristoff replied.

"What a night," Anna sighed in happiness.

"Indeed. I can't wait for more just like it," Kristoff said.

"You're in for a lifetime of those then," Anna promised.

After exchanging a kiss, Anna got out of bed, still nude from the night before. Kristoff sat up in bed, watching as Anna walked to her dresser. His eyes were fixated on her curvy hips, swaying side to side. Sensing that he was watching, Anna turned around, and blushed, though still smiling.

"Admiring the view?" she asked.

"You bet," Kristoff answered.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts, because I'll be getting dressed in a minute," Anna explained.

She took a seat near her dresser, looking into the mirror as she began to brush her hair. By this time, Kristoff himself got out of bed, also nude, and walked over to where Anna was sitting. He placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly reaching down with both hands to gently squeeze her breasts.

Anna giggled, before reaching a handout to grab his arm.

"Now, now, husband of mine. There is a time and a place for that," Anna said.

"I know, but I just can't get enough of you," Kristoff said.

Anna blushed. She turned around, standing up to face him.

"I understand. You're not the only one," she swore.

Even though he had seen her naked the night before, Kristoff still got goosebumps looking at Anna. She was the first woman he ever saw naked, so naturally, she made his heart race. But Anna had something much more. Her beauty was captivating. Standing in the middle of her room with the sunlight pouring across their nude bodies, Kristoff felt like a fire was burning inside of him. His eyes traced over every ounce of Anna's body. Goodness. She was irresistible. Anna was quick to notice.

"I've never had a man look at me like this before. It feels…special," she confessed.

"That's because you're so beautiful," Kristoff revealed.

"Kristoff, my hair is a mess, I don't have any makeup on, and I haven't taken a bath yet," Anna pointed out.

"I was talking about your natural beauty," Kristoff explained.

"My natural beauty? What do you mean?"

"I mean…You don't need a fancy hairstyle or makeup to make you beautiful. You're beautiful just the way you are. For instance, just standing here right now, I think you couldn't possibly be any more radiant."

"Well, that's very sweet of you to say, Kristoff. But I don't know if other men would say the same thing," Anna worried.

"Who cares what they say? If they can't see it, then that's their problem. In my opinion, anyone who can't see an ounce of your beauty, is blind."

The passion in his voice was undeniable. As if their wedding and wedding night wasn't full enough of love, Kristoff just proved her wrong. She kissed him again, savoring his lips against her own. When they parted, Anna turned back towards the mirror, admiring her appearance.

"I was going to put some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipstick on today, but I'll save it for another day. Today I'm going to go for the natural look!"

Kristoff laughed. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll let you get dressed."

"Who said I was going to get dressed right now? Maybe I changed my mind?" Anna said, seductively.

Kristoff caught the tone in her voice, along with the seductive look in her eyes. Gently, they walked back to the bed, entangling themselves in the covers. They were sure that the servants wouldn't notice if they slept in for a few more hours.


End file.
